Their Unforgivable Crime
by VanillaCookiesxD
Summary: For NatsumeSeries Contest. It seemed bittersweet at first, then it turned into something gullible. Falling for her was enough, but learning that she was a liar was beyond him. And just to wrap things up nicely, it ended in a deadly kiss. One-shot. SEQ. UP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For the contest, like everyone else entering this contest, I decided to challenge myself, and this story didn't exactly turn out too well. But I guess that's what I get for lack of inspiration and whatnot. So, let me tell you beforehand that I apologize for the insufficieny, the flaw in the plotline, etc...and if you want to tell me it's bad go ahead. Just review :] By the way, the point of view changes. First person is Mikan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything whatsoever.**

I didn't do it. I didn't do anything wrong; I was framed by a slick. A fox. How dare she use me like that! Yes, I'm denying the fact that I was sent to prison because of a homicide I didn't commit, but no matter what I tried or how hard I attempted to convince the judge, he wouldn't believe a single word that came out of my mouth. He said the story sounded fabricated. But honestly, I didn't do a damn sin. It was her fault, the woman named Luna who smug to her indulgence when I was pronounced guilty. I would never ever be able to remove that arrogant look on her face from my embedded memory. It was just too much.

So, here I am sitting in jail for the next five years doing tedious and grueling work unless someone finds me acquitted, I'll become a demented haggard by the time I'm probably twenty-five. And this is only the second day. Sigh, life isn't a pretty thing after all.

That is, until I heard footsteps echo through the hallway did I find myself in anticipation for another's day of work. I mean I could already see the calluses forming on my hands, and let me tell you, it _ain't _pretty.

"Good Morning Officer! Don't worry! I'm all pumped up for today's work!" I shouted vigorously, using a hand to salute and used the other to flex my limbs which barely had any muscles bulging out.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped open my eyes and immediately I felt my face flush: it was a handsome, young man donning on what seemed like a detective coat on, not to mention the derby hat he wore. Fringes of luscious black hair covered bits of his glowing crimson eyes that didn't look at me too friendly.

I gulped and scratched my head uneasily as I laughed nervously. "Um…who are you looking for? Who are you anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a detective in charge of investigating a case regarding a girl named Mikan Sakura," he said sharply, his tough expression never faltering, which made him hold an intimidating aura, but forget that thought. He's a freaking detective, meaning that he might be able to bail me out.

The next thing I knew was that I ran up to him, reached for his arm through the gaps of the cell and pleaded him, "Please! You have to get me out of here! They've got the wrong criminal. I didn't kill the principal! It was that woman, Luna!" I was shaking his arm crazily, but I only realized that when he retracted his arm harshly, saying coldly, "Don't touch me."

He brushed the sleeve of his shirt and said, "I'm not here to bail you out whatsoever, but I'm here to discuss the death of Luna. She's apparently dead."

"What?" I shrieked, suddenly gripping tightly on to the bars as my brain tried to register what was coming at me. Luna. Dead? How is that possible?

"There's no way," I finally said, glazing ahead at the blank wall. "She couldn't have possibly died. She's the one who is supposed to be suffering here, not me…and now you tell me that she's dead. I guess my prospect can be living in days of hell." My grip loosen as I began to slump onto the ground with my bottom sitting on my feet. "I'm guilty of nothing!" I cried, leaning my forehead against the bar of the cell.

"I'm completely reassured that you're indeed guilty since people or alibis have told me that you conspiratorially killed Luna as a sign of vengeance in retaliation for making you appear guilty," the man said gruffly.

"And you believe that? What kind of detective are you? I cannot even contact people to help me get revenge!" I snapped at him, already frustrated with the fact that there might be no way to bail out of prison, or be found acquitted.

"As a detective, I view everyone as a suspect, so I'm not being biased here. Just tell me what kind of relationship you had with her and where you were for the last few days," the young man bluntly spoke, and I looked up at him with a pleading face.

"Is it all right if we talk outside where I can grab some fresh air?"

He eyed at me hesitantly then averted his gaze out the door then back to me. "I'm not going to run as you can obviously see these shackles around my ankles, besides security is very uptight here," I jingled my shackles and smiled faintly. "See? No worries!"

He shrugged and said, "If it makes the job any easier, entertain me."

…………………

We perched on a bench outside where I watched other prisoners grudgingly do tiresome work such as morning exercises and weeding the uncultivated garden we have here as well as the other jobs available to do here.

"Ah! It feels so great to be outside again after being confined in that dreaded cage for what felt like an eternity," I wiggled my toes freely as I inhaled fresh air into my suffocating lungs that have been smelling pungent scents of dead rats. It was horrible.

I leaned back on the bench as I directed my gaze at the detective beside me; he was drumming his fingers along his thigh. "I'm waiting. I'm not here to waste my time with some girl like you. You can enjoy your outside time another day, but right now I have to get to work," he threw a hostile glare, which made me shudder a bit as I tried to soothe the black aura around him.

"Right!" I said hastily, and then redirected my attention to the situation.

"In truth," I started slowly, feeling a smile press on my lips, my brows creased. "I don't have any kind of relationship with Luna. She was just there--someone who seemed needy with a dead body and emotional that I didn't know how to react but decided to help her anyway, and to my surprise, she ran off, screaming and whatnot." I paused for a moment, trying to get my thoughts together. I sighed and then laughed lightly. "I was examining the body and touching the knife penetrated through his chest, and exactly at that moment, the police came. I was caught and Luna was just crying, saying that what I did was plain horrible and--"

"Okay, stop it," the detective interrupted harshly. "I didn't ask for your side of the story. I only asked for your relationship with Luna, and it seems to be something superficial and not hostile, but I'm still obliged to have you as a prime suspect."

"…What do I have to do to prove my innocence?"

"Who knows? It must be unfortunate to be in a lurch," he got up and started to walk away, his heels clicking against the cement ground.

"Wait! !" I stopped him. "Do you believe my story then? I mean I was telling it for quite some time until you punctuated," I blushed when he whirled his head to settle those mysteriously luscious eyes at me, but a thin line was pursed on his lip. "That question is beyond my comprehension," he said coolly and rushed off to the building.

I fell back on the bench and gazed up to the sky, hoping and praying that some miracle will save me from this dreaded place. The hope didn't last for too long.

………………..

Hotaru, my best friend in the entire universal came to visit me today, and asked about my welfare.

"Having loads of fun there, aren't you?" she asked across the phone, and I gave a weak smile. "You really think?"

"I don't know. You somehow manage to cope fairly well given any circumstances," her amethyst eyes glazed at me tiredly. She knew me too well.

I laughed. "It's not bad, but very lonely." I admitted the loneliness was driving me insane. I missed my friends. "Oh! A detective visited me earlier! Do you think he can find me acquitted, or possibly bail me out?"

Hotaru, as smart as she is, shrugged, "I don't know. It depends if they somehow retrieve the right evidence to show her guilt."

"I hope they do! I haven't even had a chance to enjoy my life yet!" I said fervently.

We talked some more and soon said our good-byes for I was limited to twenty minute talks with each visitor, but suddenly another unexpected visitor came; someone who looked awfully like Luna.

My heart stopped as I fixed my mouth agape. There's no way. Wasn't she dead?

"Luna?" my voice questioned with puzzlement as I arched an eyebrow. "Aren't you dead, or so I have heard from a detective."

The girl threw an unfriendly look at me then she drew in her eyebrows together. "You killed her, didn't you?" she battered on the glass wall separating us. Her expression grew scary like some witch was going to have me for dinner. "You bitch! You killed my sister!"

"Wait a minute!" I shrank back and eyed at her confusedly. "Your sister is Luna? Are you guys twins?"

"You killed her! How dare you! I know who your conspirator is: the one who just spoke with you."

"What? How could I have even told them or my friends to kill someone? I would never ever do that even though Luna did incense me with her accusation and trickery," I simply protested.

"Of course everyone would say that, but I'm glad that the judges didn't fall for that innocent face of yours. You definitely deserve to be in jail."

"Then prove that I'm guilty. That I killed your sister, and the principal." I shouted over the phone, giving her an irritated look. It was already getting tiresome. I wish I could do something about this burning hatred of hers. I don't want to hate on anybody because I'm not just that kind of person. Of course, I would definitely need a fairly logical reason to ever hate someone—the worst feelings I could possibly even express to my fellow classmates and friends.

"Oh don't you worry sissy. I'm going to get you executed for murder. You will feel contrite the day you receiver your punishment." And with that, the girl slammed the phone, and then stalked off.

I shivered. My friends better find a way to help me soon, or maybe the detective can, before I'm gone for good.

……………….

Many deaths occurred as days and weeks past, and detectives were thinking to the maximum of their ability. The deaths were all methodically the same; a knife stab and a whiff of bleach.

This time, a young lady who looked like a college student, and identified as Sumire Shoda was victimized at her home. Natsume examined the corpse, and figured by the wound and blood stain that the murder didn't take place too long ago.

Yet whoever this person was, she directed the attack through the heart as if it represented something, but Natsume couldn't figure what. Maybe it was a feeling of hatred.

He questioned friends of Surmie, noting relationships she might have had in the past that could have resulted in her death. "Has she ever provoked anyone?"

"Well, we're in college now, and heck yeah she has provoked many girls," Surmie's girl friends replied.

"How did girls react?"

"They ignored her gestures."

The conversation would drag on for what felt like a million years because the same tedious questions kept popping, but Natsume needed firm evidence and assurance to get to any conclusion.

……………

He came back the following week after Luna's death and reported to me that another death had occurred. I folded my arms together. "Interesting." I commented then quickly changed topics. "Did you find anything on Luna?"

He shook his head, put a hand in his pocket, and took out a box of cigarette, lit it then took a drag. The smell of disgusting smoke traveled up my nose, and it burned my lungs. It's quite unpleasant to talk with a smoker.

"But what's interesting is that the death marks that have been made so far are both at the same spot; directly through the heart." He flicked the ashes to the ground, and I watched in boredom.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" I asked.

"Possibly, but we're not sure…because officers have informed me that it was you and Luna at the school principal's office and since Luna is dead…" He trailed off, letting me sink in a hole of hopelessness, but suddenly something came to mind.

"Hang on a second; I forgot to mention that I woke up in the office. I was somehow knocked unconscious, and someone dragged me to his office, or so I like to believe it happened like that," I rubbed my chin as I racked my brain in search of faint memories.

I caught his eye, and he looked at me suspiciously. "And now you tell me this?"

"I wanted to tell you the main part, and I guess I got carried away the first time we met," I shrugged sheepishly.

"Do you remember anything about the criminal that knocked you out then?"

I shook my head. "But I hope you can catch the true murderer behind this soon," I smiled sadly, feeling my brows furrowing from tiredness. "It's such an agony to be sitting here day after day and with everyone being busy, I miss out on everything." Imagines of my loyal friends flashed to mind as I suddenly remembered to smile. My friends, I thought, will help me no matter what.

…………………

His gaze was fixated on the contemplative girl whom seemed to no longer possess that burst of energy she had last time he saw her. He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Hey detective," he heard a hopeful and genuine voice as their eyes crossed each others.

"You never told me your name," she laughed a bit. "I mean I'm fine calling you detective, but I'm interested in learning your name."

Natsume grunted, vacillating rapidly whether to drop the question or not. She seemed, he noticed, to possess such beautiful, sad eyes, but he scrambled the thought out of his head as he said hastily in a rough tone, "Natsume."

He swiveled on his heel and began to walk away.

……………….

"Natsume," I called after him, and he stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn his head. "Thank you," I said, and he shrugged.

He's ought to be my savior.

………………

The case of the murderer behind this was seemingly consistent and stubborn because two days later after the death of two girls, another death had yet occurred. And to Natsume's bewilderment, the victim was one of Sumire's friend. He knelt down next to the body to examine the blood which had dried a few hours ago.

He was at the local garden where visitors from all over the world would come and look at the glorious and beautiful and most rare flowers.

"Hmm," he smelt the stingy air and a waft of Clorox filled his nose; he also noted the color change in the clothes as well as the wound; it wasn't directed at the heart anymore.

……………

"Deaths of three girls Ruka," Natsume slapped his notebook onto the hardwood desk in his office and sat back in his chair, his hands threaded, and elbows propped at the arm rest.

"Got any leads?" Ruka, a brilliant man, asked as he took a seat in one of the chairs at the office; arms folded.

"I notice that the murderer used the same technique to kill the first two victims then it changed. Well, the injury inflicted on the victim changed, but the scent they left behind was still Clorox."

"Hearsay from one of Sumire's friend was that they all graduated from the same high school: Alice High School."

Natsume leaned forward in his chair, his eyes unreadable. "Do you think a previous teacher could have done this? Or a student?"

"Remember, you should consider every possibility," Ruka reminded him.

Natsume nodded and glinted out the window, thinking about another visit. It almost felt like a part of his daily routine now, a visit to the city prison.

…………………

Nobody, not even Hotaru or Yu has come visit in the last few days where I have been suffering in this cage and out…weeding, exercising, doing chores, and what not. Ugh, they were so tedious. Some have tried to run, but they all failed which meant that they're pretty uptight about security.

I sat with my knees huddled to my chest as my arms were wrapped around them; I rocked back and forth thinking of happy thoughts until a set of footsteps broke my chain of thought.

Someone was here to visit me? Or maybe the guy next door. I rested my chin on my knee and continued rocking, and then I noticed a pair of feet in front of me. I looked up to see the detective again, and a smile spread on my lips.

"Hey Natsume," I greeted him perkily as I abruptly stood up from my curled position to hold onto the cell bars and pressed my face against it.

It felt cool to my burning skin, and the coolness spread quickly.

He just eyed at me then said, "I've got something to ask you."

"Do you know Sumire and her friends?" he asked, and Mikan nodded. "Though I was only acquainted with them as classmates."

"And you were sent here because of the high school principal murder and now under the suspicion of Luna…you know that Sumire and one of her friends are dead as well?" he said, dropping his gaze to the ground while I absorb the information he's giving me. Why were so murders occurring lately? Who were after these people? Some serial killer? And they are all girls. Strange. I hope my best friend isn't next.

"What kind of person was the high school principal like?" Natsume suddenly asked, which brought me out of ponder.

I lifted my shoulders. "He seemed nice, caring, and serious although sometimes when I see him, my spine shivers. By the way, are the deaths of Luna and Sumire anyhow connected?"

Natsume looked at me with a questioningly gaze. "No idea. We're thinking that girls from Alice High School are targeted, particularly the bad crowd of gossips girls. As for Luna, it remains a mystery."

"I believe Luna and Sumire had some intimate relationship as friends, and there's been rumors going around that they've recently quarreled over their friendship," I informed him, not knowing whether it was relevant or not to the case.

He leaned against the wall with his one leg crossed over the ankle as he folded his arms. "I don't see how this all connects. None of this makes sense. Did Luna have anything to do with the high school principal then?"

I frowned slightly and motioned for him to come closer, which he did obediently as I leaned close to his ear, whispering, "People have said bad things about the principal. They say that he's a pervert and picked up a lot of girls."

Natsume's expressionless eyes widened in shock as he recovered resiliently, saying bluntly. "Now that's a lead. Were there any girls you know or knew of who happened to be harassed by him?"

I poked my chin, my eyes rolling up to the ceiling as I searched my memory then I shook my head. "Not that I know of," I mumbled.

Natsume, I felt, was eyeing me carefully, and I looked up to meet his gaze, but he turned away.

"I'll be working on the investigation to find the real criminal behind this sooner or later," he cleared his throat.

I watched him spin on his heel and his figure growing smaller and smaller for each step he took. A light smile touched my lips. What a great guy.

………………….

"No matter how I look at it, this girl seems to have no connection to the case at all and here she is the main suspect," Natsume said as he took a drink from his coffee. The bitter taste lingered in his mouth, but it kept him awake and running after restless nights.

He and Ruka were at the coffee shop, chatting and resting from work. Ruka bit onto his sandwich. "You know what I just realized from flipping through this yearbook?"

Natsume turned the yearbook around, so that he could get a clearer view. He noticed the pictures of many smiling students then his eye caught something. "Twins," he noted. "Linda and Luna."

He looked up to meet Ruka's faint ocean eyes. "How come Linda never came to me? Especially after Luna's death."

Ruka wiped his mouth with a napkin and settled his sandwich. "I guess she planned to do that sometime soon. Or…yeah, why didn't she?" Ruka rubbed his chin.

"You don't think…?" Natsume asked his voice firm.

"It's possible," Ruka slammed the cup of coffee onto the table as Natsume sat in deep thought, his grip on his cup of coffee tightened.

…………………..

It wasn't surprisingly for Linda to be one of the victims on the hit list—murdered at home alone yet she seemed to have been dead for more than a few days. An awful stench traveled in the air as Natsume willingly with disgust, continued to inhale and exhale the repulsive scent.

His eyes scanned the cold stone body, and as he expected, the stab was inflicted at the heart. So, the murder must have taken place during Sumire and Luna's death. And if he remembered correctly, these heart wounds were done before his second visit to Mikan. It was strange for the murderer to change tactics because it wouldn't necessarily make a difference if the injury was elsewhere; he still had to smell that awful bleach every time. Whoever it was, the person left no trace of evidence at all, maybe that's what the bleach was for, to cover up all the evidence. With no lead and the flawless plan of the murderer, he must sadly admit that he has to let an innocent girl sit in prison and that he's failed to fulfill his job description as a detective because one after another, girls died as he asked for information from branches of girls. The person must want to kill everyone who knows of something.

Suddenly, a rapid movement, so light and quick like a flash of lightning, that he couldn't avoid the slit cut open on his throat. A feminine voice threatened with a bloody stained knife. "One move and I will make you bleed to death."

Natsume didn't budge, however he was cool and relaxed. He's been in this situation too many times to even fear right now. The tip of the knife, he felt, was mere inches from slitting a deeper incision. He smirked. "As if I'd be control that easily," he caught the woman off guard and thrust his head back and hit the woman's nose as the knife dangerously wavered around.

Disarming her, he took out his pistol, beat the girl down to the ground, and aimed the pistol at her though not intentional trying to kill her. He thought that this was too easy.

"Is it you who was behind this whole blood scenery? And you who was supposed to be in place of a wronged person?" he clasped one hand with a handcuff, and then clicked the other.

The dark hair girl's eyes glitter a hysterical look as her shoulders shook heavily. She chuckled dementedly. "Why that is the most foolish question to ever ask."

Natsume gritted his teeth. "All right, it's settled then." He used the butt of the pistol to knock out the girl's consciousness, and immediately rushed her to the prison.

………………..

Later on that week, the officer unlocked my cell and told me to get back into my old clothes and said that I was free to go. It was random and awkward especially since it happened in the middle of the night.

I smiled, happy to know that I was finally able to go outside and live my life again. I definitely have to thank Natsume for this.

I quickly left the prison, hoping to catch up with Natsume and luckily, I spotted him by his car. "Hey Natsume," I called him, and he looked up to lay those eyes on me, but I wasn't too scared this time.

"Thanks for believing me," I said whole-heartedly as I approached his car.

A gale blew; my hair flew wildly along with the wind as I grabbed a taste of air. It felt and smelt soothing and great to be out again, free.

"It's a job like I said from the start, not out of pity, liking, etc," he simply responded, hopped onto his car, and asked if I needed a ride home.

I said yes.

………………..

Hotaru Imai, twenty years old, identified and accused of murder will be sentenced and receiving cruel punishment, and possibly an execution.

I nearly fainted from the announcement that Natsume told me. Hotaru? How could she have done that to me? Why…

"Hotaru…" my eyes began to water as I sank down to the ground.

I was at home, reading a book peacefully until Natsume rang my doorbell to tell me a nightmare. My best friend was behind all of this? It was definitely sneaky of her to even be a fox around me. Then again…

"I have to go talk with her," I abruptly decided as I stood up to get to the door, but a strong grip held me back. "Don't go there. She's under close watch, and might possibly end up killing you."

"Why would she do that?" I turned my head to face him. "She's my best friend."

"In this world, you can trust no one," Natsume shut his eyes and released her wrist. "I suggest you stay indoors unless you want to get yourself tangled in this mess much less get killed."

I threw a glance at him and said, "She's not guilty."

"Look," he uttered, "we're still not clear of the situation, but we're highly suspecting her. She even admitted the crimes."

"Hmph," I folded my arms and pouted as I rushed out the door. I seriously didn't care what he thought.

…………………..

Natsume stood there in irritation, tapping his foot against the ground, but then decided to use the bathroom to check up on his wound.

He peered into the mirror and saw that the cut wasn't anything too serious after all. At least the wound was healing.

…………………..

"Okay, this is getting extremely frustrating," Natsume flung back into his office chair. "Why would Hotaru say she committed the murders when she's in prison, and the homicides are still ongoing?" He thought hard, trying to find a reason, but it only resulted in a throbbing headache.

"I think conspirators are involved then," Ruka stood at the nook of the room, arms crossed.

"They didn't reveal a damn thing besides the clues we know…" he paused. "Wait a minute, I remember I went to that girl's house the other day…and when I walked into the bathroom, it had that same bleach smell the victims had not to mention, the murder happened after she left the house."

"It could be anyone, not just her," Ruka pointed out.

"True, but have we spotted other criminals on the streets? I think not…and I believe I saw a collection of very fine kitchen knives—knives that can possibly match the wound inserted on the victims. One of the knives was missing from the holder, and I believe we hold the missing one."

Ruka's eyes widened. "Wow, but all this is still very strange."

Natsume shook his head, and laughed loudly, not because of his brilliance, but his foolishness. "And here I tell her that you cannot trust anyone in the world. She must have been contacting Hotaru during visiting hours in the prison to implement these actions indirectly. She lied this whole entire time, but now I need to know the motive behind this."

……………

In the heart of the night where the pale crescent shone faintly through the thick, gray clouds, I was on my way home, walking along the bridge rail when I noted the shadow ahead of me from the streetlight above. I looked up and smiled.

"Hey detective….erm Natsume," I said awkwardly, scratching the plump of my chee as I eyed away from his fixated gaze. "It's been a week." I ran up to him and wrapped an arm around him, breathing heavily on the neck of his shoulders, whispering darkly, "I missed you."

His shoulders stiffened slightly from the motion, but I could tell that he kept a straight impassive face; he didn't say anything to me.

I released my grip and looked up to his narrowed gaze as he suddenly seized my wrist and pulled me in, squeezing me so tightly that I thought I couldn't breathe. It felt like we weren't going to be seeing each other anymore.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly even though I shouldn't have questioned him as I winced in pain from my upper back, which suddenly screamed in agony.

I didn't move though. Neither did Natsume; we just stood there like wax figures embracing this last moment we have together. I slowly closed my eyes and sniffed him lightly, smelling the sweetness emanate from his body that I could have probably floated to paradise. I smiled faintly and snaked arm around his waist, mumbling, "I guess this would have eventually happened. It was just in the matter of time." The smile never faltered on my lip.

"Why did you do it?" he asked, his voice sounded hurt and tired.

I dug my head into his chest, avoiding his gaze. "It's something you don't need to understand. Maybe you could ask Hotaru to explain it for you because…" I was lost with words, and the pain exacerbated as the seconds lapsed.

"I never thought I would have met such a beautiful liar," he replied quietly, his hold tightened on me.

"What's done is already history I suppose," I laughed foolishly at myself, feeling water well my eyes as they slowly fell down to the ground. I sighed.

Recounting the days of my life; my wondrous life which had nothing, but darkness and fragments of light that never came to be, I felt reluctant to keep searching and eventually seeped back into hopelessness and murder. I sought revenge.

"I regret having even met you in the first place, but you had that sincerity in you. Something I couldn't let go of because you foolishly believed in me, and that meant so much to me. Even when there were days of loneliness in the cell, I had a peak of light to hope for, and that was you. Countless nights, I deplored and remorse for everything I have done but being with you right now, and dying in your hands. I don't feel any regrets. I can move on and accept this."

"If only," he bit his lip, trying to find the right words but never completed his sentence because I cocked my head up and crushed my lips on his eagerly, his tongue automatically invited itself into my mouth.

We kissed for some time up to a point where he began to pull the ends of my hair tightly as I slowly felt my eyelids growing heavy. Everything was turning dark. Blurriness kicked in. I broke away from his lip and looked at him one last time with sad eyes, and said faintly, "Sorry Natsume." I climbed up the rail, and I shot one last smile that held a vain look, lamenting that I had been unable to kill him first as I fell down into the ocean plunging into eternal darkness.

If I had only been able to kill him first, I would have been able to continue on with my killing spree. I would have become the world mastermind. I would have achieved my purpose for those who hurt me and pained me. But in the end, would I have fulfilled my duty as a human? Only god would know.

…………………..

The wind blew gently. Natsume stood there unblinkingly for a moment, still trying to recover from her sudden jump, and then walked away.

A red rose fluttered down from the sky, suddenly shriveling black as the plant burst into mere petals, scattering and raining all over, some even blowing behind Natsume.

He dexterously caught one with a snatch, using his right hand like a Venus fly trap and opened his fist where a white petal rested on his palm. He let an impressive smile cross his lips.

"You're really something, Mikan Sakura."

**I know *hands up* this whole plotline was probably really confusing and not thought out very well. I was actually trying to write in the eyes of a killer, but at the same time trying to fool the reader...I don't know. Just a bunch of crap from me :] But review anyway. Thank you!**

**7/23/09: I've noticed a lot of people are confused, and my apologies for it. But I think I know where the confusion is coming from--I'm pretty sure all the homicides and whatnot make sense, with Hotaru and Mikan being conspirators, and when Hotaru is sent to prison, Mikan is released...crimes are committed by her, the real mastermind. And so Natsume goes resorts to cease all the murders by killing Mikan at the bridge...and yeah. If there is still any confusion...I hope I can clear it up. I know, it's very vague. D: And again, I apologize.**


	2. Sequel Her memories

**A/N: Alas! I've finally written a sequel...ish, but it's just regarding Mikan's past life and why she did what she did. :]**

I had been a happy person and tried to stay that way despite that day where I was sexually harassed by the high school principal. But things grew worse afterwards.

It was after school, and he told me that he wanted to see me immediately as soon as the bell struck—I thought I was in trouble, but it turned out that I was elected to receive a school scholarship, and that he personally wanted to congratulate me. Yes, I was filled with joy and ecstasy until I reached the door to find it lock.

My face twisted with confusion as my eyebrows drew in, trying to unlock the knob, only to feel it not budge.

Then I started to panic. My heart throbbed as realization came fluttering down at me. I began to wonder if this was what people meant by the principal being perverted and sneaky. I've heard of girls in the same predicament as me, yet he hasn't done this for about three years. Why now?

"Mikan," he said lusciously, I cringed at the sound of his voice; he planted his strong arms on my wrist from behind as I could feel his hot breath crawl along my skin. I shivered. I was too nervous, too shocked to even think or move. His dirty hands started to explore. "There's something I want from you. Something I've always dreamt of doing, and this time I'm not holding back."

……………………

I screamed, flung my arms and legs, struggled, and whatsoever to get myself out of his filthy grip. It was a nightmare. Everything I did was futile, and tears blurred my vision as I felt him touch me everywhere. He was all over me. His lips poking at my neck, and my body pinned to the wall…every gesture, every touch felt like a searing pain to me. There was no escape as he had told me the walls in his office were soundproof. There was the window, but at the time I didn't consider suicide to be the right choice.

……………………

I woke up at home to find my grandpa next to me. He said that the principal had brought me home since he and I were having a conference, and that it was getting late.

And damn right it was getting late, I rushed up to the bathroom to cleanse myself a million times, washing and soaping every germ off me.

I had been there for so long that grandpa thought I had drowned in the bath tub, but I told him otherwise.

I didn't even know if I should tell grandpa about what really happened during the _conference_.

Maybe I should go seek help from a therapist, or something. I couldn't live on like this. Hopefully, I can let the thought gradually slip out of my mind like a thief sneaking into the bank in the middle of the night.

It might just work.

…………………

Talk about letting the memory go to oblivion. Next day at school, girls gossiped and later on during that day, I devastatingly found out it was the talk of the principal and me. And everything sounded exactly the way my memory replayed it. What was he up to? Or…how did the girls and students even find out?

"Well, well, if it isn't the girl who kept her silence. How was it? Did you enjoy it very much? I'm pretty sure you did since you were utterly speechless," Sumire and her friends burst in a guffaw, and I stood there, my fist trembling and my gaze unwaveringly hostile as I attempted to send a punch directly at that pretty face of hers.

"Let me mar that face of yours!" I shouted, but a hand stopped my punch midway and disgustingly, I saw the principal who tutted at me for my brutal behavior.

"Fighting is not permitted on school grounds and out, Mikan. Must we go over the rules back at my office?" he jerked me forward, and insistently pulled me with him. My legs felt light like feathers as they obediently followed the principal's footsteps. What did he think he was doing? Putting up a fake front like that before the eyes of students. I ripped out from his grip and stood with my gaze lowered to the ground.

I said loud and clear, so that everyone in the hallway could hear, "You told her didn't you? You told Sumire to tell everyone, so that I'd feel down and depressed thinking that only you could soothe my torn heart. A torn heart filled with agony and misery because of what you immorally did." I looked up and pointed a finger at him, threateningly.

The principal shrugged as all eyes riveted at us. He said innocently with a soft face. "Now why would I do such a terrible thing Mikan? Everyone knows that I'm a wonderful and altruistic principal, and that I've quit my old habits a long time ago. How could I ever offend a student with such a rumor?" My ears popped at the sound his fabricated speech. Everything was all a lie. My eyes wanted to melt and ooze to another place. Every part of my body felt enraged and disrespected.

"Sumire, tell me," I said bitterly, never leaving my suspicious gaze off the principal. "Did he tell you what happened? Did he bribe you with something because if he did I swear I will--"

"I found out myself Mikan," I heard her say proudly. My heart skipped a beat. I flicked my wide-eyed gaze at her.

"School genius," she continued on, jabbing at her brain, and then said with a carefree shrug. "And queen of gossip."

"So if you know the truth, why don't you come with me to the police station to report this?" I asked her, but she shook her head.

"That would mean that I'm wrongly accusing the principal," she replied.

"So, you didn't see it?" I arched a frustrated eyebrow. God, this was getting annoying and confusing.

"Maybe. Maybe not," she said playfully with a smug.

"…what?" my voice started to die on me.

Then everyone started to chatter all over again. Whispers filled the hallway, and many teased, laughed, mocked, and questioned if it had really happened. The principal ended the chaos, declaring that nothing happened between the two of us, and that it was just some gossip made up by Sumire.

Slowly, people trickled away back to lunch break, and I just watched them. Where was Hotaru when I need her most?

Now the whole school knew about it, well, the general idea behind it, and now they're probably wavering if it's true or not.

Unconsciously, I blinked droplets of tears from my eyes. I've been humiliated, derided, and mistreated. Everything and everyone has seemed to turn against me.

"It's all right Mikan," the principal tried to embrace me with his half-heartedly kindness, but I peeled back, crying out loud, "You despicable liar! Pervert! Get away from me!" I ran off, not knowing when to stop. My legs didn't feel the weariness. I've wholly become numb.

………………….

I was the subject of talks for one year, and people seemed to have never grown tired of it. It constantly refreshed in a new group out there everyday.

There were many times when the principal tried to console me, but I rudely refused his comfort and tried to avoid him as much as possible.

He was probably up to something again.

Even Hotaru and Yu couldn't help me, and I'm grateful for what they've tried to do for me. It's just that everyone wasn't willing to let go of the gossip. It was that popular.

Months past, Sumire and her clique continued to mock me, and sometimes even gang up on me, especially outside of school when no one was around. I was beat to the ground, covered and spotted with ugly purple bruises, telling my grandpa that I was being clumsy.

I couldn't defend myself anymore. People would always whisper something about me if they saw me, or avoid me, as if I were cursed. Some eyed at me weirdly and would quickly walk away.

Everything I had tried was in vain; I tried to tell people that it was all a misunderstanding when it really wasn't. I didn't even know what to tell people anymore, so I gave up after a year. I tried for too long, and if it brought me no where I might as well resort to silence.

When my school life started to get out of control, the nightmares repeated and the heated gossips, I devoted myself to vengeance after reading some psychopathic novel.

Of course, at the time, I didn't intend to do it until after graduation which was right around the corner.

Revenge sounded sweet, something I could forever savor in my mouth for those who pained me.

I only resorted to this because I was psychologically frazzled and about to explode, I couldn't tolerate it anymore.

………………...

I killed and killed although I was eventually caught red-handed by Luna, some college student who sent me to jail for the right reasons, but also an obstruction to my plans, I unwillingly had to kill her as well sooner or later.

I killed everyone who knew of my homicide commitment, moreover people who have destroyed my life. I tried to become a consummate liar not to mention a mastermind at murder and schemes. That was the only way I was able to live my life until I met him, Natsume.

Sure, he didn't seem too appealing to socialize with but I'm certain that he's more than what he's willing to show. It's just that someone needed to pull the cork.

He believed me. He worried about me, but he didn't say so. Well, I just wanted to think that way because it made me sane and a little happy while sitting idly in the cell. He watched out for me, and used excuses to cover up the fact that he cared, saying that it was his duty to find the truth and apprehend those guilty.

Later on, I was released and something made me with flutter with joy inside. I didn't want Natsume to think that I was the one behind the scene, scheming all the murders, but it couldn't be helped. My hands have become tainted.

A part of my conscience told me to cease the murders, but the devil in me was bigger and more powerful than I thought. It starved for vengeance. It nearly consumed and controlled my soul, my mind, and thoughts.

He believed me. He didn't question me in suspicion. I liked him a lot. However, I know the love I imagined would never become a reality. I mean, come on, a detective and serial killer? There's definitely something wrong with the picture.

In the end, he caught me, discovered what I had really done, and I smiled. Impressive work.

We both had something up our sleeves, but unfortunately, I was a millisecond too slow. As much as I liked him, I had to kill him because he was one of those chess pieces in my way.

Before we parted, or I parted from this world, I kissed him because that's the last memory I wanted—before my death and departure.

It was a beautiful one.

**Nothing to fancy, review :D Thank you! I know there are still some holes in this plot, but that's up for the reader to decide how Sumire found out o_O.**


End file.
